A Past Well Forgotten
by KorraNation1
Summary: A spinoff of Who You Are by lightpikachu08. Phantom R has been caught. But when Napoleon has risen Raphael would have to risk everything, even if it means his life
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. This Story is based off of Who You Are by lightpikachu08. I loved her story so check it out**

" Vergier!" Eric screamed " Vergier"

Eric skidded to a stop in front of Vergier's open door. He saluted the Inspector before speaking

" We have him" Eric said gasping for breath

" Who?" Vergier said lifting up his coffee mug

" Phantom R sir" Eric Replied

Vergier's mouth fell open and coffee spilled all over his shirt.

_Finally. We finally have him _Vergier thought

" Take him to me" Vergier said

Eric lead him to the constablary headquarter's. In the interrogation room, sat Phantom R, back facing the door.

" It looks a lot like him" Vergier said " I have to make sure he is not a fake"

Vergier opened the interrogation room door. Phantom R didn't even flinch when the metal door slammed shut.

" Are you not Phantom R?"

Phantom R only dipped his head and nodded

" Ask me anything" He murmered

" Who did we rescue from the Effiel tower?" Vergier asked Phantom R

" Easy" He replied " Marie"

" Whats your dogs name" Vergier asked the Red-haired boy

" Fondue" he said softly

Smiling Vergier leans on the table and asks, "Let me see your face."

Phantom doesn't move for a few seconds. He then slowly gets up and walks toward Vergier, hat covering his face. He stops right in front of Vergier and lifts up his hat. Vergier watches the boy, wide eyed.

_He is so graceful when he walks_ Vergier thought

Phantom R smiles at Vergier, his chesnut eyes in a far away glance. He then walks back to the chair and flops stomach first on it.

" Happy now" He murmers " Raphael is my real name"

Vergier smiles

_I can't believe we have him. The famous Phantom R in our constabulary._ Vergier thought

Charlie stormed in at the last moment.

" I heard we finally got him" Charlie said, smoothing down her unbrushed hair " Do you mind if I talk to him father"

" Charlotte you shall make no conversations with Phantom... Raphael. No conversations with Raphael"

" Raphael?" Charlie said " Is that his name?"

" Yes" Vergier replied to his annoying daughter " I have to do another job. Stay and play cards with Eric"

" Of course father"

After Vergier left the constabulary, she ran straight for the interrogation room. She stopped in front of the door and peered through the window. Phantom R was still in the same spot, sitting down with his hat over her eyes. She opened the door to see Phantom getting up from his chair and walking towards a bed. He took off his hat and placed it on the floor beside him. He them flopped face first on the bed, clutching something in his hand. Charlie walked toward him, eyes watching just in case he got up and ran out. He didn't move an inch when Charlie appeared and sat down on the floor next to his bed.

" Charlie" Raphael said " What a surprise"

" I read the news" Charlie said fiddling with her jacket " You didn't put up a fight did you. Just waltzed right in. My father was so giddy"

Raphael nodded

" Raphael. Whats wrong" Charlie said

Raphael didn't reply. Just layed there

_This is normally not Phantom's behaivor. Something must be troubling him _Charlie whispered to herself

She stayed on the Cold, stone floor. Thinking about Phantom's behaivor

_I have never seen this before_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. This Story is based off of Who You Are by lightpikachu08. I loved her story so check it out**

**_This is normally not Phantom's behaivor. Something must be troubling him_ Charlie whispered to herself**

**She stayed on the Cold, stone floor. Thinking about Phantom's behaivor**

_**I have never seen this before**_

Charlie was sitting on the stone cold floor of the interrogation room, Raphael right beside her on a bed. Raphael's bangs splashed against the pillow. Charlie wondered why Raphael was so down. She has never seen a thief act like this, including with previous encounters with him.

_Its almost like he found out something he shouldn't have found out_ Charlie thought

Charlie stood up. Her blue eyes staring at Raphael's red hair. She heard a murmur from Raphael face down in the pillow.

" Papa,Papa, where are you" Charlie could hear Raphael murmering.

Raphael suddenly jolted awake. The suddeness of it all caused Charlie to jump and almost scream. She opened her mouth, but it was immediatly covered by Raphael's hand. Charlie stared down at Raphael's Chesnut eyes, staring right at her. He let go of her mouth and got up without a word. He sat down in a chair across from his bed. Charlie sat down on Raphael's bed and stared at him eagerly

" What?" He said to her to suddenly

" Nothing" She said " I thought you were going to tell me something"

" Why would I tell you anything" Raphael spat " Your just a private eye ripoff"

Charlie stood up from the bed almost to suddenly and stormed over to Raphael. She leaned in close to his face

" How rude" She yelled " Didn't your parents teach you any manners. You should be ashamed of your..." Her voice trailed off when Raphael stopped looking at her and at something in his palm

_Its Shiny _Charlie thought

" Phantom..." Charlie said

He stood up and shoved Charlie out of his way. Again he fell face first on the bed, holding the shiny thing on his chest. He then sat up, his brown eyes watering.

" I am sorry for calling you a rip off Charlie" he said through tears " I just haven't had sleep in days"

" It's ok Raphael" She said walking towards him " Is there any way I can help you"

" I want to talk to Marie"

* * *

Marie walked bravely up to constabulary headquarters. She heard about Raphael's capture, but didn't think of it as true. After she got a call from Charlie saying that Raphael would like to talk to her, she confirmed the rumours true. She marched in to the front door and was pointed to the interrogation room. She walked silently and knocked on the steel door. Charlie came and opened the door

" Marie" Charlie said excited " How are you?"

" I am great" Marie said to the young private eye " How about you?"

" I'm fine" Charlie said " I upset Raphael though"

" How?" Marie asked Charlie

" I said something about his parents" Charlie said " I..."

Charlie stopped talking to Marie to find her with Raphael. She was hugging him from behind, his arms around her arms. His head leaning on her shoulder, eyes closed as in deep thought

_It has something to do with his parents_ Charlie thought

* * *

Raphael leaned against Marie, staring up at her blue eyes

" I missed you" He said softly " I really missed you"

" I missed you too Raphael" She said kissing his forhead " What happened with you and Charlie?"

Raphael looked at Marie and sighed. She stared at him, eyes full of wonder.

" I missed your questions" He said, smiling

Charlie was watching from afar and saw Raphael smile. He had a sweet smile, full of innocence and trust. His eyes gleamed, but they still looked sad. Still it was the first time Charlie had seen Raphael smile. She smiled herself, Raphael's smile had a calming effect on her. His eyes suddenly darkened out his smile fading from his face. He stared behind Marie, she turned around and gasped herself. Charlie ran up toward the duo. Raphael frown turned into a growl, the one person he really wanted to ignore

" Jean Francois" He murmured


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. This Story is based off of Who You Are by lightpikachu08. I loved her story so check it out. ALSO MANY THANKS TO JAZMINEWRITER. SHE HELPED ME FIGURE OUT HOW JEAN FRANCOIS GOT IN TO THE INTERROGATION ROOM**

**" Jean Francois" He murmured**

" Hello Phantom R" Jean Francois said " Wonderful weather we are having"

Raphael gritted his teeth

" Did you know today is national family day?" Jean Francois Continued

" Looks like I didn't get the memo" Raphael said through bared teeth

" You don't have a family to celebrate it with" Jean Francois said, walking around Raphael " Your mother died in a car accident. Your father..."

" Don't talk about my father!" Raphael screamed

" He abandoned you at age 15. Your 18 now Raphael, he has been missing for 3 years"

Charlie looked amazed at the red-haired thief. She couldn't imagine not having her father there to watch over her. Although how much she fought with her father she still loved him, he loved her. Living 3 years without a family would be a nightmare.

" Get out of here Jean Francois" Raphael snorted " I only turned myself in because of you"

Charlie gasped. No wonder Raphael was so upset. He wanted to come here to escape the torture of Jean Francois. Jean Francois smiled

" Napoléon est de retour" Jean Francois said walking away " Votre père travaille pour lui"

Raphael gasped an fell to his knees clutching his stomach. Marie and I ran to his side, helping him up

" What is going on?" Marie asked Raphael

" Napoleon" he said through deep breaths " Napoleon's back

* * *

" There you are Graf" said Napoleon " Did you deal with the boy?"

" What boy?" Asked Isaac

" Raphael Isaac" crooned Graf " Your son"

" What did you do to him Graf" Isaac Replied, pushing a chair down

" Just tortured him with information" Graf crooned

" Thats all you did" Isaac said sitting down " Good"

_I do much worse later on _Thought Graf

* * *

Inspecter Vergier walked with Charlie, Marie and Raphael to Raphael's apartment

" Vergier" Raphael began " You know I won't run away"

" I know" he whispered to Raphael

" Then these are really unnecessary" Raphael said jiggling the hand cuffs in front of him

" We have to make the public think we are transporting you somewhere. We don't want them to think that were helping you"

" Alright" Raphael sighed " But when we reach my apartment I want these off"

" Deal" said Vergier shaking the thiefs hand

After Parading through the streets of Paris for hours. They finally reached Raphael's apartment. They sat down on Raphael's bed, Raphael walked up towards the bookshelf and pulled a book. The book opened a secret door, they walked through the crooked door and down a winding staircase. They stopped in the darkness

" Where is the light switch" Vergier said, touching the walls

Raphael laughed

Charlie tuned out all the other noises except for Raphael's laugh. It was as sweet as honey dripping from a beehive.

Raphael snapped and the lights turned on. Everyone had to cover their eyes because the light was blinding

" Welcome to my hoard" Raphael said in a teasing ton

Everybody smiled as they removed their arms from their faces. Vergier gasped and fainted dead on the ground. Charlie and Marie looked around at the artifacts

" Amazing. They all look so real" said Marie

" They are real. All of them"

" Thats not possible" Charlie said " These are all famous

" These are the real things. What you saw was fake

" How can that be" Said Charlie and Marie in sync


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. This Story is based off of Who You Are by lightpikachu08. I loved her story so check it out. ALSO MANY THANKS TO JAZMINEWRITER. SHE HELPED ME FIGURE OUT HOW JEAN FRANCOIS GOT IN TO THE INTERROGATION ROOM**

**" Amazing. They all look so real" said Marie**

**" They are real. All of them"**

**" Thats not possible" Charlie said " These are all famous**

**" These are the real things. What you saw was fake"**

**" How can that be" Said Charlie and Marie in sync**

" My Father..." Raphael said " My father was a forgery artist"

" A forgery artist?" Marie said questionably " I thought you couldn't copy these works of art"

" They're works of art, all right. Indistinguishable from the original" Raphael said " He was swapping his forgeries for the real pieces, then selling them on the black market. He left me three years ago, as you guys know.

* * *

**FLASHBACK. FLASHBACK. FLASHBACK. FLASHBACK. FLASHBACK. FLASHBACK. FLASHBACK. FLASHBACK. FLASHBACK. FLASHBACK. FLASHBACK**

" Papa wait, please" Raphael said falling into the snow " Wait. Are you saying your never coming back?"

" Forgive me Raphael"

" Where are you going. Don't leave me" Raphael screamed. reaching his hand out to his dad

Raphael's father got into a car, not looking back or waving. The car drove off, leaving Raphael standing in the snow.

" PAPA!" Rapahel screamed, tears rolling into his eyes

He looked down and noticed a round thing in the snow. He leaned down to pick it up, noticing a strange symbol on it.

" A coin?" Raphael said surprised

* * *

Raphael hung his head in shame

" That was when I made my decision" Raphael said, looking at Marie and Charlie " As Phantom R, I would steal back my father's forgeries from the museums. Then return the originals to there rightful places. I always waited until the investigation was over before making the words "REAPPEAR"

" That explains the mystery of why Phantom R returns the things he steals" Charlie said " I had no idea"

"Nobody does" Marie said

" I also started looking for pieces baring the same mark as the one on this coin my father left me" said Raphael, holding up a shiny gold coin

" So you can find him?" Charlie said, grabbing the coin from his hand

" Yea. That's how I came across the Bracelet of Tiamat" Raphael said holding his hand out to Charlie

Charlie placed the coin in his hand

" If I can figure out the mystery of this mark, I'll be able to figure out everything" Raphael said, pocketing the coin

" What would you do if you found your father again?" Charlie asked Raphael

" I want nothing to do with my father right now" Raphael said looking away

" Why?" A voice behind him said " Have I hurt you?"

Raphael turned around in shock. His eyes grew wide and he fell to his knees. Marie and Charlie ran to his side

" Who is that?" Charlie asked Raphael

Raphael's breathing became hard and heavy

" Raphael. Who is that?" Marie repeated

" Papa" Raphael said out of breath

* * *

**DUH DUH DUHHH. Isaac has returned. Please tell me if Isaac should join Raphael or still be sided with Napoleon. Hope you enjoyed it and please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. This Story is based off of Who You Are by lightpikachu08. I loved her story so check it out. ALSO MANY THANKS TO JAZMINEWRITER. SHE HELPED ME FIGURE OUT HOW JEAN FRANCOIS GOT IN TO THE INTERROGATION ROOM**

**" Who is that?" Charlie asked Raphael**

**Raphael's breathing became hard and heavy**

**" Raphael. Who is that?" Marie repeated**

**" Papa" Raphael said out of breath**

" That's your father Raphael" Charlie said, her eyes going wide " He looks so much like you"

Raphael only nodded, to shocked to speak

" Raphael are you ok" Marie said touching his back

Raphael pushed away her hand slightly and stood up

" What are you doing here" Raphael said roughly to his father " Did you come to torture me more. Your not going to that again"

" Raphael calm down" said Marie

" Shut up Marie" Raphael said, never looking at her

Marir stepped back, clearly hurt by Raphael's words

" Raphael. There is no need to be mean" His father said

" Mean. Are you talking to me about mean?" Rapahel said clenching his fists " Your the one who abandoned me at age 15. Your the one who made me clean up your forgeries. Your the one who left me to..."

" Rapahel" his father said " Listen to Marie, and calm down"

Raphael walked away fro his father, still clenching his fist

" I'm Isacc" Raphael's father said " You are?"

" I'm Charlie and this is Marie" Charlie said to Isacc " why did you make forgeries?''

" You ask a lot of questions"

" She is a curious girl" Marie said " Are you not gonna answer her question?"

" Raphael only told you part of the story" Isacc said, looking at his son " The only reason I made forgeries was to help Raphael"

" What do you mean" Charlie said, looking at Raphael who hung his head

" My father means to say that when I was young" Raphael said " I was sick. Really sick. He useed the forgery money to get me the proper mediciene so that I wouldn't die"

" Why couldn't your mother have gotten a job?" Charlie asked

" She died in a accident after I was born" Raphael said " Then my father left me"

" Thats horrible parenting" Vergier said, dusting the dirt off his shirt

" How long have you been laying here" Marie asked him

" I heard everything" Vergier said

" So why have you come father" Raphael said gritting his teeth

" I have come to join you" Isacc said

Raphael fell when he heard the sentence

" Wait what" Raphael said, getting up from the grouund

" I have come to help you" Isacc said, reaching out his hand to his son

Rapahel shoved away his hand

" Don't think I would let you off that easy" Raphael scowled

" Raphael!" Marie said walking up to him " Can you not see he is trying to apologize"

" I know what he is trying to do" Raphael said, coming closer

" What do you mean son" Isacc said stepping away from Raphael

" I know your working for Napoleon" Raphael said, Clenching his fists


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. Thanks to all of you who voted and the overall result was NO. I'm sorry guys but Isacc will not be joining Raphael**

* * *

**" Raphael!" Marie said walking up to him " Can you not see he is trying to apologize"**

**" I know what he is trying to do" Raphael said, coming closer**

**" What do you mean son" Isacc said stepping away from Raphael**

**" I know your working for Napoleon" Raphael said, Clenching his fists**

" Raphael" Marie screamed grabbing his curled up fist " Don't accuse him of being allied with Napoleon"

" Marie" Isacc said " Raphael's right"

" What!" Marie said " How can you Isacc?"

Isacc looked down at the ground

" That's why I don't trust him" Raphael said " He could be spying on us for Napoleon right now"

" Smart boy" Isacc said lifting his head as Napoleon's group stormed through the door

" Why?" Raphael said as Napoleon's men tried to apprehend him " Why would you do this?"

" Because Raphael" Isacc said " We don't want you getting in the way of our plans

" What plans?" Raphael screamed as his hands were tied behind his back

Raphael looked down at the ground, his bangs hanging in his eyes. He looked beside him to find Marie and Charlie in the same position. Vergier was nowhere to be found.

" Where is my dad?" Charlie said

" He left" Isacc said " He traded himself for you"

_That little prick_ Raphael thought

He realized he was blindfolded after a while. He felt strong hands lead him away

" Let go of me" Raphael heard Marie scream

They were stormed out of Raphael's apartment and taken to the top of the Effiel tower. On the way up he saw Jean Francois out of the corner of his eye, holding something behind his back. He saw the head of something shiny, peaking from behind his coat. He thought of the last time he was on the Effiel Tower with Jean Francois.

* * *

" Jean Francois" Raphael said as he and Marie ran away from Napoleon's army

" Run Phantom R" Marie said

Jean Francois stood there holding a gun the barrel pointed right at him. He stopped as the bullet zoomed past him, only hitting the side of his stomach. He fell over in pain, clutching his side. Jean Francois laughed and walked over to him, reaching into his pocket

* * *

That's all that Raphael could remember right now. His mind was still fuzzy from today's events.

" Stop!" Screamed Isacc

Napoleon's army lurched forward, throwing Marie, Raphael and Charlie on the ground.

" Master Napoleon" Isacc said bowing " I brought the children"

" Good" A voice boomed in the darkness

Raphael could hear footsteps coming near him. He felt a bony hand on his chin, pulling it upwards

" Do you know why your here boy?" Napoleon said, his voice slimy as a snake

Raphael shook his head

" You have something I need boy" Napoleon said, letting go of Rapahels chin " You too girlies"

" What do you need from us?" Charlie said

" Your youth" He said


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. Thanks to JazmineWriter and Hercules3000 for helping me. Damn you writer's block. I finally got over it. YAYA**

* * *

**" Do you know why your here boy?" Napoleon said, his voice slimy as a snake**

**Raphael shook his head**

**" You have something I need boy" Napoleon said, letting go of Rapahels chin " You too girlies"**

**" What do you need from us?" Charlie said**

**" Your youth" He said**

" Our what?" Charlie said

" Your youth" Napoleon replied

Raphael tried shaking the blindfold off his eyes. It slipped slightly but he could still not see anything

" Why do you want our youth anyway?" Raphael said, trying to take off the blindfold

" As you see my body is incomplete" Napoleon said

" I can't see a thing" Marie complained

" Right" Napoleon said walking over to Raphael " I will handle the boy, Isacc and Graf you handle the other two"

Raphael saw a blinding light as Napoleon ripped the blindfold off his eyes. Raphael's eyes grew wide as he saw the withered old man in front of him.

" You see now why I need the youth"

" You don't look half bad" Raphael said shrugging his shoulders

Raphael winced. Napoleon was ugly. His finger's looked like they were falling off, his eyes were bloodshot, his face was covered in wrinkles, his mouth was shrivled up, his armour and clothing looked baggy on his bone thin body

" Why do you need our youth again" Raphael said closing his brown eyes

" I want to be young my boy. As you see I am whithered and old. But there is a special water that turns you young. All you need is a drop of blood from a Victims hand and I have to drink that water. Your youth will be sucked out of you and transfered into me"

Raphael hissed

" Now now" Isacc said kneeling down to Raphael " Dont worry. Your first"

Rapahel gritted his teeth

" Over my dead body" He said

" Isacc" Napoleon said " Why don't we test it out on you"

" Of course sir" Isacc said following Napoleon into the back room

Raphael, Marie and Charlie heard a scream and cringed. Napoleon emerged from the back room. His skin was less wrinkly and his clothes were still somewhat baggy. He walked over to Raphael and grabbed his elbow, lifting him to his feet.

" What's your name" He said staring at him

Raphael coughed

" Raphael" He said

" Raphael" Napoleon repeated " Or as some people call you Phantom R"

Raphael looked down at his clothes. He was in his normal day wear

_How did he know _

He was carried into the back room

" Raphael!" Marie screamed

" Marie!" Raphael screamed

He stared in front of him and saw a fountain. Napoleon untied his hand and pulled a dagger out of his pocket. He forced open Raphael's palm and placed the sharp end on his palm.

" What are you doing?"

Napoleon only smiled as he slowly slid the dagger's blade on his skin


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. Thanks to JazmineWriter and Hercules3000 for helping me. Damn you writer's block. I finally got over it. YAYA**

* * *

**He stared in front of him and saw a fountain. Napoleon untied his hand and pulled a dagger out of his pocket. He forced open Raphael's palm and placed the sharp end on his palm.**

**" What are you doing?"**

**Napoleon only smiled as he slowly slid the dagger's blade on his skin**

Marie and Charlie winced as they heard the sound of metal clanging against the stone cold floor. Marie crawled over to Charlie and leaned her head in her shoulder. They could feel the pounding footsteps of shoes on metal. When they looked up all they saw was a hand reaching out toward them...

* * *

**Eailer**

The dagger slid across Raphael's skin causing him to shake. He stepped back from Napoleon, the dagger digging into his vein

" What are you doing you incompetent fool" Napoleon said

Raphael slipped his wrist out of Napoleon's hand and nicked the dagger from his other one. He grabbed Napoleon's wrist and sliced his hand. It dripped over Isacc's slumped body, returning the youth to him. He dropped the dagger to run over to his father who was coughing

" Raphael" Isacc said " Why did you do that? After I betrayed you"

" I couldn't stand to lose you" Raphael said

Isacc smiled

Raphael's eyes grew wide as Napoleon inserted the dagger through his stomach. He slumped over clutching his side. Isacc stood up pushing the fragile Napoleon over. He ran outside to Marie and Charlie

* * *

" Isacc?" Charlie said

" Where is Raphael?" Marie asked as Isacc untied her

They gasped as the saw a shadowy figure wearing an hat. Marie smiled as Raphael limped in. Her smile immediately faded as she saw him clutching his chest with his injured hand. Rapahel smiled

" I am back"

Raphael collapsed into Marie's arms. She shot a glance at Isacc

" I didn't stab him" he said " He saved me. We have to go now"

* * *

Raphael woke up in his apartment with Vergier, Isacc, Charlie and Marie standing over him

" What?"


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. Thanks to JazmineWriter and Hercules3000 for helping me. Damn you writer's block. I finally got over it. YAYA**

* * *

**Raphael woke up in his apartment with Vergier, Isacc, Charlie and Marie standing over him**

**" What?"**

" Raphael do you remember anything" Charlie asked him

" All I remember is saving my father" Raphael said " Why?"

" No reason" Charlie said

" Where is Marie?" Raphael asked

" She is outside getting some fresh air"

Raphael tried sitting up but was immediately pushed down. His head lightly bonked against the bed. He reached up with his left hand to try to grab the person holding him down. He gasped when he saw the blood seeping through the white bandage.

" What happened to my hand?" He said

He reached up with his right hand to take off the bandage

" Raphael" Isacc said " You should probably lean up for this"

Raphael slowly sat up on the bed. His shirt was off and he had a white sterile bandage around his waist. It was soaked with a circle of blood. Once again he reached up with his other hand to take off the bandage. He slowly peeled away the blood-red bandage gritting his teeth as he did. When he finally took it off, it surprised him to find what was underneath. His hand was stitched up, the blood surrounding the stitch. It went from the web of his thumb to his pinky, the skin swollen underneath. Raphael gasped as he remembered how this happened

" Can I go see Marie?" Raphael said

" Just be careful Raphael" Charlie said, reaching her hand toward him

" Thank you Charlotte" Raphael said as he let go of her hand and walked right past her.

She clenched her fists. Only her father called her Charlotte

" Don't expect my thanks Phantom R" She yelled shaking her fists at him

He smiled and snapped her fingers at her and limped off

_What a Jerk_ Charlie thought _But he is our jerk_

She smiled as she went to go eat


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. Thanks to JazmineWriter and Hercules3000 for helping me. Damn you writer's block. I finally got over it. YAYA**

* * *

**" Don't expect my thanks Phantom R" She yelled shaking her fists at him**

**He smiled and snapped her fingers at her and limped off**

**_What a Jerk_ Charlie thought _But he is our jerk_**

**She smiled as she went to go eat**

* * *

Marie was sitting on the stone cold steps of Raphael's apartment. He smiled as he walked through the door with a t-shirt on

" What are you thinking about?" Raphael asked her, laughing as she jumped

" Raphael!" Marie said alarmed " Your ok"

She stood up and hugged him, her arms around his waist. He winced because she was squeezing his stab wound

" I am so sorry" She said coming out of his arms " I didn't mean to hurt you"

" Hey" He said leaning in close " It's ok"

She leaned in closer to him. He flashed a quick smile and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed as he turned away, holding something in his hand

" I knew I felt different this morning. Now I know why"

He held up his coin

" You took my coin" He said, turning around to face her

She laughed and tackled him. He fell on the pavement with a thud. He laughed when Marie came and kissed him on the nose.

" Where did you find that?"

" In your pocket" Raphael said " I stole it from you"

" This is the Raphael I know" She said getting up

" I haven't changed Marie" Raphael said dusting himself off

" You just been upset lately" Marie said " What's wrong?"

" Everything" Raphael said, sitting down " About my father, thieving, Napoleon and Jean Francois"

" Anyway" Marie said standing up, holding her hand out

" What?"

* * *

IM SORRY THIS CHAPTERE IS SO SHORT


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. Thanks to JazmineWriter and Hercules3000 for helping me. Damn you writer's block. I finally got over it. YAYA**

* * *

**" Everything" Raphael said, sitting down " About my father, thieving, Napoleon and Jean Francois"**

**" Anyway" Marie said standing up, holding her hand out**

**" What?"**

* * *

"I have something to show you" she said

" What?" Raphael said grabbing her hand

" Cover your eyes" Marie said dragging Raphael off the stairs

He reached up with his injured hand to cover his eyes. Marie jolted him off the steps and walked him through the streets of Paris.

" Where are we going?"

Marie ignored him and lead him to a hidden ally behind the Effiel tower

" Uncover your eyes" She said

He pulled away his injured hand to a familiar lick in the face

" Fondue" Raphael said, stroking him behind his ears " I missed you buddy"

He looked up at Marie

" How did you find him?"

She smiled

" I found him outside a Paris restaurant looking for scraps" She said

Raphael's smile faded

" Yea. I had to leave him" He said, picking up Fondue

" Why?" Marie asked

" I didn't want him to suffer with me" Raphael said

Fondue whimpered and licked Raphael's injured hand

He cringed. Fondue's wet tongue stung his wound. He wiped Fondue's saliva on his shirt and laughed

" Let's go home" Raphael said grabbing Marie's hand with his injured one, while holding Fondue in the other

" Raphael wait" Marie said, pulling him back

Raphael looked at her and smiled. He pulled back his hand and held it out for her to inspect. She grabbed onto his fingers and looked closely at it.

" That bad huh?"

He smiled and winked at her

" Luckily I risked being stabbed in the back to save you guys"

She smiled and turned away

" Raphael?" She said turning back around

Her lips felt Raphaels cheek. She blushed

" I'm sorry" She said

He smiled and grabbed her hand.

" I want to hear you play" Raphael said " You know. I have never missed any of your concerts"

" Really?" Marie said, looking at his chestnut eyes

" Yea" Raphael said

He looked behind him to find Charlie running at them

" Where have you guys be..." Charlie said her voice trailing off noticing Fondue in his arms

" What's wrong Charlie" Raphael said

" It's Isacc"

* * *

IM SORRY THIS CHAPTERE IS SO SHORT


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. Sorry to keep you waiting so long for this Chapter. Firstly I have school, lotz of homework. Secondly, I forgot what happened to Isacc that I thought of before. I finally remembered so here it is**

* * *

**" Where have you guys be..." Charlie said her voice trailing off noticing Fondue in his arms**

**" What's wrong Charlie" Raphael said**

**" It's Isacc"**

Raphael sighed as he put down Fondue and wrapped back up his injured hand

" How much trouble can my dad get into" Raphael said, grabbing Marie by her hand

" Apparently lots" Charlie said running ahead of them " C'mon we don't have a lot of time"

Raphael and Marie looked at each other then at Charlie who was standing there, arms crossed over her chest. He flashed a quick smile at Charlie, she looked away to blush. He walked past her, and grabbed her hand with his injured one.

" What are you waiting for?" He said, his chesnut eyes scanning her

He ran ahead of them, dragging Marie and Charlie behind him. He burst through his apartment to find Napoleon, Jean Francois. Isacc was kneeling on the ground, Napoleon's sword above his head.

" What are you idiots doing here?" Raphael said, stepping up in front of Marie and Charlie

" Raphael" Napoleon said walking up toward the Crimson haired boy " How good to see you again"

Raphael hissed

" Now" Napoleon said " Either you come with me or your father is killed"

Isacc looked at Raphael with those piercing blue eyes

Raphael winced.

" As long as you don't hurt Marie and Charlie" Raphael said

Marie and Charlie looked at each other. Marie grabbed his arm

" Raphael" She said, tears forming in her blue eyes " What are you doing?"

" Protecting you" He said, never looking behind him " Now get Isacc and get out of here"

Marie ran over to Isacc and untied him. As he passed Raphael, he smiled and whispered

" Thank you"

Raphael smiled, then wondered about his own life

Marie reached Charlie arm but she pulled away

" Can I say something to Raphael" Charlie asked Napoleon

" Fine" He said shrugging " Say your goodbyes"

Marie let go of Isacc and ran to Raphael. He smiled and picked her up as she reached him. His kissed her on the nose. He put her down and she hugged him, getting his shoulder wet with her tears. He gently pushed her away, Charlie ran up to him. She hugged him also crying in his shoulder

" Do you best to stay alive" Charlie said In between sobs

Napoleon grabbed Raphael's elbow and pulled him back from Charlie's grasp. He leaned over and whispered in his ear

" I hope your injuries healed well" Napoleon said " Because your gonna lose a lot of blood"

Rapahel's eyes grew wide, then tugged to get out of Napoleon's grasp

" Good luck"

* * *

IM SORRY THIS CHAPTERE IS SO SHORT


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. Sorry to keep you waiting so long for this Chapter. Firstly I have school, lotz of homework. Secondly, I forgot what happened to Isacc that I thought of before. I finally remembered so here it is**

* * *

**Napoleon grabbed Raphael's elbow and pulled him back from Charlie's grasp. He leaned over and whispered in his ear**

**" I hope your injuries healed well" Napoleon said " Because your gonna lose a lot of blood"**

**Rapahel's eyes grew wide, then tugged to get out of Napoleon's grasp**

**" Good luck"**

Napoleon lead Raphael out of his apartment, arms tied behind his back. Jean Francois was behind him, holding on to his elbows. Raphael looked down, his bangs hanging in front of him. As he walked his hair rustled in the wind, tears coming to his eyes

" What's wrong" Naopleon asked Raphael, stopping to take a breath " Thinking about the girl. What is her name?"

" Marie" Raphael hissed " It's Marie"

" I sense a little love in the air" Jean Francois said poking him in the back

" Yea" Raphael said, shaking off his hand " So what?"

" It sucks you'll never seen her again" Jean said, pulling him backwards so that his head was in his shoulder " To bad. Its such a shame a beauty like her will never end up with a person like you. A thief, an dirty, orphaned pest.

Raphael shoved away from him, not speaking back. He knew it to be true, all that Jean Francois said. Marie didn't deserve a guy like him, neither did Charlie. Marie is the duchesses daughter, he is just some orphaned thief who steals to make a living.

He sighed. Maybe risking his life was the best thing to do

* * *

" I wonder if Raphael is ok?" Marie said pacing back and forth at her mother's palace

Charlie was sitting on the couch near Marie, holding her hands to her head. Isacc and Elisabeth, Marie's mother were talking.

" Marie" Charlie said getting up " I am sure that Raphael is fine. He is a thief, he can handle himself"

Marie smiled at Charlie

" I guess your right" She said, then frowned " I'm afraid he will get killed easily though. Remember last time, first a bullet and now a stab wound. He might not survive"

She sat down, blond hair forming around her face. Her tears lit up her blue eyes, sniffling the whole way.

" It'll be ok Marie" Charlie said sitting down next to her, Marie putting her head in Charlie's lap " He can handle himself, trust me

* * *

Raphael and Napoleon were at the top of the Eiffel tower. Raphael's arms were still tied, but he was tied to a post.

" If I can't take your youth" Napoleon said " I am gonna have to take much worse then that"

He leaned in close

" Your Life"


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. Sorry to keep you waiting so long for this Chapter. Firstly I have school, lotz of homework. Secondly, I forgot what happened to Isacc that I thought of before. I finally remembered so here it is**

* * *

**Raphael and Napoleon were at the top of the Eiffel tower. Raphael's arms were still tied, but he was tied to a post.**

**" If I can't take your youth" Napoleon said " I am gonna have to take much worse then that"**

**He leaned in close**

**" Your Life**

" Why are you gonna kill me?" Raphael winced

" Because" He said walking around the 18 year old boy " two things. Number 1, you are going to destroy my plans. Secondly, you have an item I also need to go young, without taking youth from you kids"

" What?" Raphael said " I don't really have anything of value..." he said his voice trailing off

He sighed

" Not my coin is it?"

Napoleon smiled

" Smart boy" Napoleon said " Your father gave that to you as a clue"

Raphael blew his bangs out of his eyes. He hissed

" You are never taking my coin from me" He said struggling against his bonds

" Really" Napoleon said, taking a pistol out of his pocket " You give me that coin, or I shoot you and your friends"

Raphael gritted his teeth

" You said you wouldn't hurt them" Raphael said, kicking the pole

" I lied" Napoleon said stepping closer, holding the pistol to his head

" Hand over the coin" Napoleon hissed

* * *

Marie and Charlie were hugging each other, while The Duchess and Isacc talked

" Isacc" the Duchess said " How good it is to see you again"

" Elisabeth" Isacc said, kissing her hand " It has been a while"

" Where is your son?" Elisabeth said, looking around " Raphael is it? I haven't seen him in a while. Ever since I gave him my pendant I haven't seen him"

Isacc giggled an nervous giggle

" He is with Napoleon" Isacc said, after a moment of silence " He risked his life to save us"

" What!" Elisabeth said, getting up " That is an outrage Isacc. Raphael is only 18 years old and still has a life to live. He may be a thief but he is a human like the rest of us, he is too young for this"

Isacc hung his head

" He didn't tell him to do it mother" Marie said, standing up " He decided to do it. Isacc didn't influence him"

Elisabeth looked at her daughter with amazement

" You mean to say that it was Raphael's decision to go with Napoleon?"

Marie nodded

" He wanted to protect us"

They heard a scratching sound at the door. Marie ran to the door and opened it. She felt a wet tongue on her face

" Hey Fondue" Marie said, scratching him behind his ears

" Woef" Fondue barked

" You know where Raphael is?" Marie asked the dog

Fondue wagged his tail

* * *

Raphael could feel the cold barrel of the pistol on the side of his head. Beads of sweat were forming down his forehead, stinging his eyes.

" Fine" he said, after a hour of silence

Napoleon let go of the pistol and reached into Raphael's pocket. he could feel the coin's power as he pulled it out

" Happy now?" Raphael said, clearly not amused

Napoleon smiled as he back up, and a shot rang out


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. I was going to do something funny in this chapter but decided not to.**

* * *

**Napoleon let go of the pistol and reached into Raphael's pocket. he could feel the coin's power as he pulled it out**

**" Happy now?" Raphael said, clearly not amused**

**Napoleon smiled as he back up, and a shot rang out**

Raphael slumped to the ground, bullet in his chest. His breathing became heavy, blood pouring through his grey t-shirt.

" You said you wouldn't kill me" He said in-between gasps

Napoleon walked over to Raphael and untied his hands. They flew immediately to his chest, to stop the flow of blood

" I never said that" He said inspecting the coin " I have kept my promise to keep Charlie and Marie safe. Untill you die that is"

Raphael looked at his hands, covered in blood. They were shaking from loss of blood

" I will..I will never let...let you win" Raphael said, with gritted teeth

" Incompetent Thief" Napoleon said " No one will miss you"

" Says who" A voice rang out

Raphael and Napoleon turned around to find Marie, Charlie, Fondue, Elisabeth, Vergier and Isacc standing there, arms crossed over there chest. Raphael managed a smile

_They actually came for me _Raphael thought

" Raphael!" Charlie said, excitedly

She panicked once she realized that Raphael was shot and bleeding. Napoleon looked down at Raphael and smiled

" Looks like you were a bit too late"

Marie ran up to Raphael and keeled next to him. Raphael looked down at his hands

" That's my blood... That's my blood, that's a lot of my blood..." He whispered

" I know" She said tousling his red hair

" Marie... I have something to tell you" Raphael whispered

She leaned in close to his face

" What?" She said

He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Charlie smiled, Marie blushed

" Your so cute together" Napoleon said " Too bad Raphael will die"

Raphael and Marie looked at each other. She immediately looked down at his bullet wound and sighed. Raphael never took his eyes off her face. He reached up with a bloody hand to her face, his hand resting on her cheek. She felt the warmth of his hand through the blood. He leaned over one more time and kissed her on the lips. Isacc looked away, clearly disgusted. The others just watched in amazement, including Jean Francois and Napoleon. He pulled away and whispered

" I love you Marie"

Her eyes lit up

" I loved you from the first day I met you Raphael" Marie said, grabbing on to his hand

Isacc stepped forward

" Enough with this sappy stuff" He said " Charlie, Marie you take Raphael to safety. Vergier, call the constables and Elisabeth, call your guards"

Charlie ran up to Marie and Raphael and helped him stand. He grabbed on to Charlie's shoulder, which made her blush. They were about to run down the stairs when Jean Francois stepped in front of them

" Your not going anywhere"


	16. A Past Well Forgotten Deleted Bits

**Hey all you A Past Well Forgotten Fans it's KorraNation1 here and This is the Halfway mark of the story. In this I will be showing you all the deleted bits that were going to be in the story but of course, were deleted. Have fun, and make sure to laugh.**

**Chapter 15:**

**When Isacc said " Enough with this sappy stuff"  
How it went: **" Charlie, Marie you take Raphael to safety. Vergier, call the constables and Elisabeth, call your guards"

**How I wanted it to go: **" Shut up" Screamed Napoleon, shooting his pistol at Isacc " Can't you see that they are trying to have a romantic moment here Isacc. Have respect"

**Chapter 2:**

**When Raphael said " I want to talk to Marie"**

**What happened:** Marie walked bravely up to constabulary headquarters. She heard about Raphael's capture, but didn't think of it as true. After she got a call from Charlie saying that Raphael would like to talk to her, she confirmed the rumours true. She marched in to the front door and was pointed to the interrogation room. She walked silently and knocked on the steel door. Charlie came and opened the door

**How I wanted it to go: **" Sorry" Charlie said " Dad permits no visitors. Sorry Raphael"

Raphael sighed then walked up to Charlie

" Let me talk to Marie" He said in a wispy voice

Charlie shuddered

" Fine" She said " If I get in trouble I'm blaming it on you"

" Fair enough" Raphael shrugged

* * *

**Thats all that I deleted so far. I hope you enjoy and this will happen again my friends. Enjoy the story and Pray for Raphael**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. I was going to do something funny in this chapter but decided not to.**

* * *

**" Enough with this sappy stuff" He said " Charlie, Marie you take Raphael to safety. Vergier, call the constables and Elisabeth, call your guards"**

**Charlie ran up to Marie and Raphael and helped him stand. He grabbed on to Charlie's shoulder, which made her blush. They were about to run down the stairs when Jean Francois stepped in front of them**

**" Your not going anywhere"**

* * *

Jean Francois was in front of them blocking the exit. Raphael moaned, clearly he was losing conciseness. Marie kicked Jean Francois right in the stomach and he fell down the stairs with a thump. Raphael smiled

" Thank you"

Marie smiled in return and she and Charlie ran down the stairs. They set Raphael down in the elevator.

" Will you be ok here?" She asked him

" Yea I will be fine" Raphael said, returning his hands to his stomach " I won't die on you guys if that's what your worried about"

" Raphael" Marie said, helping him sit up " That's all I am worried about"

Raphael smiled and closed his eyes

" Allow me to rest for a while" Raphael said " Go help Isacc, Vergier and your mom

Marie nodded and grabbed Charlie's arm

They ran back up the stairs to find everybody fighting each other. Everybody either had guns or swords. Vergier was behind one side of the Effiel tower, wielding his dual pistols. Charlie smiled and grabbed her football, Marie ran over to Isacc

" Is Raphael ok?" Isacc asked her, worry in his eyes

She nodded. Isacc sighed with relief

" I thought he was gone" Isacc said " I guess I was wrong"

A huge explosion happened right where Rapahel was resting

" Raphael!" Marie screamed, tears coming into her eyes

A hatted black figure came out of the smoke. He tipped up his hat as he walked out

" Did someone call a thief" He said smiling

* * *

Raphael stopped bleeding after awhile, the blood flow stopping. He sat up, taking hard and deep breaths

" I'm alive" He said quietly " I'm alive"

He stood up and changed into Phantom R

" Lets win this war" Phantom R said throwing a smoke bomb

* * *

" Raphael!" Marie said hugging him " You scared me half to death"

He smiled and kissed her head

" I know" He said smiling " I'm sorry"

He could hear a clang behind him as a bullet came flying towards him. He jumped in the air and did a flip, landed next to Napoleon.

" Hey" He said tapping him on the shoulder " You would have shot me again there if you didn't have a bad aim"

Napoleon scowled at the red haired thief

" Did I upset you" Raphael said crossing his arms " I am sorry"

Napoleon grabbed Marie by the arm and threw a smoke bomb. Raphael followed him through, coughing the whole way.

" You give Marie back" He said following Napoleon through the smoke

Raphael turned his head as a scream rang through the smoke

* * *

**OMFG Who would it be. Find out soon on a Past Well Forgotten**

**See How i made it into a tv thing haha**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS This is K.N. This is sadly the last chapter of this story except _MAYBE_ a epilouge or Thanks to the people who helped me and everything that Movie's have. **

* * *

**Napoleon grabbed Marie by the arm and threw a smoke bomb. Raphael followed him through, coughing the whole way.**

**" You give Marie back" He said following Napoleon through the smoke**

**Raphael turned his head as a scream rang through the smoke**

Napoleon laughed. Raphael turned to look at him, Marie was fine.

" What did you do to her" Rapahel said clenching his fist

" Nothing" He said walking up towards him

Marie wiggled out of Napoleons grasp and walked to Raphael, hopping into his arms

" I'm bringing her to Charlie"

Napoleon smiled

" That wouldn't be a good idea"

Raphael turned out of the smoke to find Isacc hovering over top of a body, holding a knife in his shaking hand. Raphael looked closly and saw a little peak of blond, short hair

" Charlie!" Raphael and Marie screamed

Marie jumped from Raphael's arms, held back by Elisabeth

Raphael knelt near Charlie, the knife wound near her heart

" Raphael?" Charlie said, reaching for his hand " I am so sorry"

" For what Charlie?" Raphael asked clearly confused

" For everything that has happened" She said after a huge gasp of air from her lungs

" Hey" Raphael said, stroking her blond hair " It's not your fault Charlie. You had no idea"

" Raphael can you do me one last request" She said, her eyes turning glassy

" What?"

She let go of Raphael's hand and threw them around his neck. He returned the favor by picking her head up, holding it close to his chest. He could feel the tears forming around his eyes. Charlie's body grew limp, still hanging on to his neck

" Charlie" He said in-between sobs " You have been a great friend"

He set Charlie's head down and unhooked her fingers from his neck. He turned to face Isacc

" Why would you do that father!" Raphael screamed " You know she was my best friend!"

Isacc quivered

" Something is happening to me Raphael" Isacc stated, dropping the knife " It was the blood. The blood you returned to me, it wasn't my blood"

Raphael backed off, holding his hands up in defeat.

" I can't believe you would make up a lie like that"

Isacc's eyes turned red and he ran towards Raphael, teeth bared and knife in hand. Raphael flipped out of the way, making Isacc run off the edge of the Effile tower. Raphael head his screams as he fell, then heard a splat, like bone's crushing.

" Good riddance" Raphael said, tipping his hat

Napoleon was cornered 1 to 1000. He kneeled in surrender. The constables took him away, he stared as Raphael as they walked past. Raphael and Marie waved. Marie looked at Raphael with a tearful glance. He put out his arms for a hug, she ran immediately into them

" I am so sorry Charlie" She said, looking at Charlie's pale body

* * *

**OMFG Its Charlie. See what I did is I asked a friend cause I was thinking Isacc but she waas like **

**" That's not a big shocker. Make it a shocker"**

**So I did**

**I hope u enjoyed this story. I am deeply sorry if u were waiting too long**


	19. Thanks!

**THE END!**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**JazmineWriter**

**Hercules3000**

**Dark At Noon**

**Andrea ( Non-fanfiction friend)**

**XXMisspiritMistressXX**

**HazelTopaz**

**SmileyDragon **

**and to all those fanfic reader's who liked, favorited and reviewed this story. I owe u guys one**

**I might make a sequel to this. I am still debating**

**Writer: KorraNation1**

**Editor: KorraNation 1 and Dark at Noon**

**Characters: Belong to Sega**

**Storyline: KorraNation1 and Lightpikachu8**

**Game: Sega**

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading. Just because this story is over doesn't mean you don't have to stop reading my other stories. Please Rate, review, like my other stories. I love all you guys for being so supportive and patient. I love you all ( Non- Gay like)**


End file.
